


5 points of their venture across the world.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: These were written at completely different times and I have no idea if they match up, or if they even make sense, but they were annoying me. So here you go!





	5 points of their venture across the world.

 

> 1. 

She swung her legs mindlessly and tore a piece of meat off of the bone. It was a little overcooked and chewy, but it was food she wasn't going to waste. In front of her, the water sloshed against the walls and the shouts of sailors on various boats reached her ears, as well as the odd seagull screeching above her. The sun was setting on the horizon and she opted to sit and watch its decent into the distance. It was moments like this she enjoyed, the buzz of the markets had died down as they prepared themselves to go home to have a hearty meal, or head to the inns for mead, or whatever it was these Nords like to drink. 

Nerevar sat next to her, his hands flat on the wall as he peered into the waves below them, "Windhelm is ticked off your list, where to next?" 

 

Nereval shrugged, "How long do you think it will take us to get to Solitude? Or we can go to Whiterun and cut through to Riverwood, and make our way across the border? Then go to Bruma, then Skingrad? And make our way to Riverhold?" As she spoke, she had pulled out a map, wiping the grease off her fingers and onto her trouser leg. She traced the parchment with her finger and nodded, "Yeah, we could do that. We can get to Valenwood easily enough from Riverhold, I hope, and figure out which towns we can go to from there." 

Nerevar raised a brow, "You are avoiding Blackmarsh." It was more of a statement than a question. 

To which she flushed and huffed, "I am, I don't want to intrude and make them feel uncomfortable. Tensions were high as it were when we left." 

Nerevar ahh'd and left her to her own devices, following her with his own sense of freedom to see the world. 

 

 

> 2. 

They now rested in Dune, the sun was beating off the barely clad Nereval as she soaked up the sun with a hearty smile on her face. They had taken the better part of a year to make their way to Elsweyr, but if it was always this warm, she didn't really want to leave. The dunmer wiggled her toes in the warm sand and sighed, tossing her head back and stretching her body out. 

"This is the dream, isn't it?" She asked, turning slightly to look at Nerevar who merely simply smiled in return. It caused a little concern for her, so she rolled her body onto its side and propped up on an elbow, "Nerevar?" 

"Something has happened, something bad." He muttered, looking up into the east, "I don't know what, but I have a feeling." 

At his words, she sat up, concern lacing her voice, "Should we turn back?" 

He glanced at her, the features he had come to adore, and he remembered her excitement as she bought her very own map for the first time, a map of the whole of Tamriel, and he couldn't tear her away from her mission so soon. 

"No, let us continue on." He said, squeezing her shoulder and she settled back onto the sand, though she squinted at him with suspicion. 

"I don't trust you, but if you feel like its not too terrible that we can keep going then we will." She spoke as she pulled the map out, slightly more worn than before from her constantly obsessing over it, "We go through Valenwood, take a boat from Southpoint and see where we go from there." 

He smiled, "Of course, fearless leader." 

 

 

> 3.

Nereval laughed as she was twirled between the bodies, musicians played around them and the atmosphere was light. There was nothing in particular to celebrate, perhaps it was a good harvest? Or maybe some adventurer returning? 

Either way, the drink was flowing and the food was freshly cooked. 

The exhausted dunmer plopped herself down onto the grass with a laugh, feeling truly joyful and without a care in the world since she had left Morrowind. Nereval couldn't remember the name of the town, all she knew was that she was somewhere in Highrock. They didn't stop in Hammerfell, instead choosing to press on to Daggerfall, and from there they maybe went towards Wayrest. 

 For hours now she had danced, drank and ate until her belly was full and her head swam with the alcohol. It was then she decided to turn down the next drink offered to her and return to the inn, to the room she had rented for the evening. 

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself." Nerevar mused as she returned, having watched from a distance. 

"I did! Oh, I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She replied, slightly breathless from climbing the stairs to her room. 

"Do you wish to rest?" He asked, automatically moving to prepare the room for her rest, knowing that she may as well been too drunk to do it. 

"No," He paused in his movements, "I want one more dance. With you." He turned slowly and faced her, with a brow raised to her smirking face. 

And they danced all night long to their own beat. 

 

> 4. 

Nereval shivered and pulled the animal fur tighter around her body, they were getting close to the boarder of Skyrim now and she is looking forward to a nice roaring fire to warm her cold feet up. She had spent too many years traveling, too many years away from her homeland. She didn't mean to avoid going back, but there was so much to do and to see. She had met many kind faces and unfriendly eyes, but her adventures had been enough to reduce her need to travel more. She wanted nothing more to go back to Morrowind, no, Vvardenfell- But alas, that home she knew was gone now, wasn't it? It was a sad thought, and she felt guilty at abandoning her people when they needed her most. She had ignored Nerevars gut warnings and now she slightly regretted it. Could she have done something? Could she have stopped the volcano? Or helped more people escape if she had fought against the Argonians? Nothing good came from slavery, this Nereval knew already, and she had a feeling that this would've happened. 

But still she had avoided returning, until recently when the urge in the pit of her stomach had told her to go back became too much. She had to see if anything remained of the land she loved most in the world. 

Then there was the reborn Aldmeri Dominion, and that piece of paper and the internal struggles within Skyrim. How she was to pass the border was something to ponder, but her skills in fighting had truly honed with Nerevar at her side. 

And Nerevar was ever the watchful companion, the one with the bright idea to come up with the rumor that she had went off to Akavir, a rumor they started in every in they went to during their travels, so that they wouldn't take a good long look at the pitiful little dunmer girl with a slight limp and too many scars across her hands and face. They had sent word to Divayth, asking him to cover for Nereval if anyone came asking, and they knew that if the tribes were troubled they were more than capable of handling their own in a fight if worst came to worst. 

The power she had over the people of Morrowind was too much, for any person to have. They would rally within a heartbeat to the fabled Nerevarine for the sake of any cause, as she had defeated the Devil himself and ended the blight which not only threatened Morrowind, but the whole world. 

And so caught up in her own thoughts she did not hear the clashing of swords in the distance, not until it was too late. Nerevar had only pulled on her arm when the men in red armor noticed her, and charged. She was too slow to raise her hands. 

> 5. 

She grumbled to herself, cursing every Daedra and Aedra she could think of for putting her back into the mix of wars and fighting. She was too old for this shit, too old to be dealing with men who couldn't just sit down and talk things through like any normal being. This... Dragonborn, Aidrian, had dragged her into this mess, and she had every intention of beating the shit out of him for it later on, once the world had forgotten his deeds so he could die an undignified death. 

Nerevar had convinced her, with his skills of seduction and pretty mouth, to make her go along, and bitterly she agreed. She truly had forgotten that he was a king of Morrowind, he had to be conniving and sneaky to get what he wanted and this time made no difference.

Trueflame and Hopesfire sat on her hips, bonebiter across her lap, and Nerevar stood behind her while the men bickered. She tossed a glare towards Aidrian, who in turn, gave her an apologetic smile. The monk sitting at the end of the table seemed to be close to losing his rag with them, and she snickered quietly to herself at the thought. A man so powerful,  _shouting_ at them 'til they were all dead. Literally. 

It wasn't until Ulfric turned on the High elf, Elenwen, did she speak up. 

"I do not have any right to be here, neither does Elenwen, but we both have what we think is the best interest at heart. The Dragonborn had asked me to be here, her superiors had asked her to come here to be sure that no rules are broken or whatever. It's unfair if you ask her to leave and that I remain." 

Having said her piece, she relaxed, or tried to relax, against the stone chair. Elenwen cast a curious glance at the Dunmer girl, she seemed to recall seeing her face but... Oh. Ah, Helgen. Curious that a little, slightly crippled Dunmeri Girl had come so far.

It wasn't until the bear-like man, Galmor, noticed the ring on Nerevals finger did she utter the words, "Don't you dare", and returned to being the silent observer. She wasn't ready to be noticed, especially by a Nord who had no idea what that ring had the power to do. Perhaps he had heard the stories from the Dunmer living in Windhelm? Or maybe he was threatened that the all-powerful, death defying Nerevarine was going to come down upon him and wreck havoc on his city and shoot lightening bolts from her eyes. 

Yeah, she truly was just a lost, crippled Dunmeri with the love of food and a good nights sleep. 

Later that evening, when she was tearing into some stale bread and cheese that had a very... Overpowering smell, did he sit down with an intense gaze. She sighed and swallowed the bite that was in her mouth, resigning that she wouldn't be able to escape him now. 

"Alright, what do you want to know?" 

**Author's Note:**

> These were written at completely different times and I have no idea if they match up, or if they even make sense, but they were annoying me. So here you go!


End file.
